<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's always summer with you by caratkat (ohohomos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121891">it's always summer with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat'>caratkat (ohohomos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Engineer!Kai, M/M, Music Producer!Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hindsight, maybe this would be prevented if Jihoon paid more attention. If he listened to his best friend plow about his planned vacation for them and not just hummed accordingly when asked for his approval. He might have said no, don't take the couple's room for a discount.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest">SVTRarePairFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon (24) agrees to take a trip with his bestfriend (insert SVT member or any other BG member here) and the bestfriend's younger brother Mingyu (18), except at the last minute, bestfriend has to back out so it's only Jihoon and Mingyu for 2 days and 1 night. Which is okay, except that they had last seen each other 10 years ago, back when Mingyu has the biggest, fattest crush on Jihoon and is not shy about it then. Now, Jihoon can't believe that Mingyu grew up to be really hot but also still cute and sweet, and Jihoon has to remind himself that he is with the younger brother of his bestfriend, who is overprotective. This trip is #awkward but is fluffy and all other things (kisses??? handholding???), just go to town with it.</p><p>There are some changes made but hopefully the requester will still like this. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> He doesn’t always see him like this. Lee Jihoon would say he could only remember a handful of times he saw Kim Jongin lost in deep thought. This might mean that he’s stuck in his projects again, or there is a family problem. Jihoon knew Jongin long enough to be sure of it and as awkward as he is, he won't want to ignore this. Both of them are away from their own families; they are each other’s support. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But since he is awkward, Jihoon could only take a seat on the sofa where he knew Jongin will notice him and played with his phone. When his friend didn’t acknowledge him, he fakes a cough. The other finally looked at him, smiling crookedly when he saw his friend pretending to focus on his phone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yo,” he said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yo,” Jihoon stopped pretending and put his phone down, giving his full attention to the other. This time, it is Jongin’s turn to look at his phone. “Something wrong?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s a beat of silence before Jongin answered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mom is remarrying,” he said, voice cracking at the end of his short sentence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This, Jihoon is aware, is the sore part of Jongin’s heart. Jongin looked up to his late father so much; for being a good provider, a good friend, and as emotional support. He chose his career path because his father was an Engineer. However, his father succumbed to his illness before Jongin could graduate. He battled the illness for six years and died a year ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While his father worked hard to put a roof over their heads and food on their plates, Jongin’s mother found another man and formed a family with them. When Jongin learned of this while his father is bedridden with illness, he got angry, but his father already forgave them. </em>
</p><p>“Let her be. When I die, no one will support you, your brother, and your mother.” <em> He would say.</em></p><p>
  <em> Jongin couldn’t bear his anger towards his mother, so when he graduated high school, he made sure to choose a university far away from home and left his family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mom didn’t even force me to attend. But, Mingyu asked me to.” Jongin said as he caresses his phone. On the wallpaper is a badly drawn man with a safety helmet and a building behind him that Jihoon knew is made by Jongin’s younger brother. “I don’t want to leave him alone there.” He said sadly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jongin is overprotective of his younger brother. Kim Mingyu is just a twelve-year-old boy, eyes still shining from the wonders of elementary school, and oblivious to the gossips around his family. Jongin knew he can’t just get Mingyu off his mother’s care, he knew he is still too young not to be raised with a proper family, and so Jongin left his brother for his good. But he can’t stop feeling that he abandoned his only family when he left his old home. He could still hear the confusion on his brother’s voice when he saw him packing his things to move to Seoul. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jihoon knew all of these and he still doesn’t know what to say to comfort his friend. He kept quiet. Maybe a listening ear is what his friend needs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Jihoon,” Jongin said after a long time and Jihoon eagerly listened, “wanna come back to Anyang with me?” </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Fuck this shit, I give up," Jongin exasperatedly throws his hands up the air in surrender, bending his back towards the sofa behind him in a stretch. In his exaggeration, Jihoon could hear the pops of his spine from his place just behind him.</p><p>"Isn't that due by next month?" Jihoon reminded him, absently tapping his pen on the blank page of his notebook. Jongin glared at him from below.</p><p>"Yeah, and aren't you supposed to be writing for your client's summer comeback?" Jongin retorts.</p><p>Jihoon just shrugged and resumed humming absentmindedly.</p><p>Most of the time they are sensible, responsible adults. They are renting a 3BR condominium unit in the heart of Seoul; two small bedrooms for Jongin, 1 as his actual bedroom and the other room turned into his private office while Jihoon got the master bedroom as his production studio and sleeping quarters. </p><p>But both turn their living room into a temporary joint working space when they began to feel suffocating. Thus, two stressed, pressed, and working-towards-deadline adults share their living room for the night, not that they managed to do something productive, but at least they are not alone in their suffering.</p><p>Jongin and Jihoon have been friends for a long, long time. They are schoolmates during middle school, classmates during high school, dorm mates during college, and housemates since they could finally afford the luxury of renting a condominium. Their own families even knew the other, Jihoon spent a vacation in Jongin's house a decade ago. They are practically joined at the hip.</p><p>"I just want a break," Jongin sulked, rubbing his tired eyes with his equally tired hands. Jihoon looked down at his blank notebook littered with small black dots and almost said <em> the same </em>.</p><p>They dreamt of this, a long time ago. Jongin being a partner at a well-known engineering firm in the town, and Jihoon being a fixed producer of a well-known recording company. They'll have their condo, with lots of cash for their gadgets and impromptu travel, and foods. They'd be successful.</p><p>They finally have all and they <em> are </em> all of what they dreamt of, but they are tired. And maybe a bit lonely. Both of them have been focused on their respective careers, so much that they do not have any time for themselves.</p><p>"Wanna take a vacation with me?" Jongin blurted out. Jihoon stopped doodling and turned his attention to his friend.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I think I'm like this because I haven't been able to rest for a while. You know, take a break from work for a few days. I can't even remember when I last went on a vacation. You need this too, don't you?" Jongin took a seat on the couch to face Jihoon properly. "I don't think I even saw you leave the unit unless you're going to your office or the grocery store." </p><p>"It’s because I don't have anywhere else I need to go to," Jihoon rolled his eyes. </p><p>"That's why you're still single. Aish, you need to go out more," Jongin complains.</p><p>"Then why not just ask that guy you like? Kyungsoo? Have a vacation with him," he taunts the other, in which Jongin just scratched his head.</p><p>"I wanted to relax, thank you. With him, I don't think I could do that. Plus I don't want to take care of two grumpy people," he snickered. Jihoon throws a pillow at his face.</p><p>"I'm grumpy?!"</p><p>"You're not aware? I think Mingyu is the only person in the world who'll like that grumpiness of yours. He still thinks you’re cool," Jongin laughed, then realized something. "Oh! Mingyu should go with us! He'll be taking his licensure exam next week, so if we schedule the trip next month, he'll be free. This will be my gift for him,"</p><p>"Wait–,"</p><p>"Plus if he goes with us, then we already have someone to cook for us, to look after our stuff, and maybe he'll help me plan this trip." Jongin then proceeded to play with his phone, probably to message Mingyu.</p><p>"Hey, stop disturbing the kid. He's probably studying now," Jihoon slapped the phone away from Jongin's hands. Jongin is a bit shocked but realized that his friend is right.</p><p>"Hmm... you're right. I'll just tell it to him after his exam. Maybe it'll be therapeutic for him– to take his mind off the test results? I'll just look for the possible locations for now." Jongin danced a little from his place. Jihoon scoffs.</p><p>"Whatever. Just tell me how much I need to contribute to and the travel date. I'm fine wherever. I better get that relaxation you're offering me for all the trouble you'll give me for taking a week break," Jihoon started to leave, already checking his mental calendar on how he can finish at least 55% of his tracks in a month.</p><p>"Don't worry, I got this covered!" Jongin shouted after his retreating form. </p>
<hr/><p>"So you're telling me, you can't come with us on the vacation trip you planned yourself? For yourself?" All 182cm of Jongin's height seems to fold under the glare Jihoon is directing at him.</p><p>"Well... Jongdae suddenly gave us this–" he throws a wedding invitation on the table, the name on the paper registered as Jongin's dear college friend in Jihoon's mind "–and you know I can't say no to him. The wedding is scheduled on the second day of our tour, so I really can't come." Jongin apologetically said. Jihoon sighed in defeat, it would be mean to stop him from that.</p><p>"Well, can you still cancel the flights and the accommodation?"</p><p>"I could still cancel my flight, but you should still go. I mean, Mingyu is with you, you won't be alone. He's an adult now, you don't have to look after him like before. Maybe he'll even take care of you now," Jongin snickered. Jihoon ignored him.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, Jihoon is distracted due to the incoming deadline of his first reversion for the current project. So the questions about room arrangements, tour schedule, and plans flew over Jihoon's mind, absentmindedly agreeing to all that Jongin said.</p><p>"Okay! That's settled. I'll tell Mingyu about this too, so you don't have to worry." Jongin smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about this, Jihoon. I know you also worked hard to get this vacation, so I'll make sure Mingyu won't bother you."</p><p>"It's fine. You should enjoy your friend's wedding too. Say congratulations to them for me," Jihoon patted his friend's knee. Jongin just ruffled his hair and left him to his own devices.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Since they arrived at the Kim household, Mingyu has been glued on their side. He is excited about his brother’s arrival, and all angst temporarily escaped Jongin’s mind. Mingyu lead them to their rooms, Jongin will stay with Mingyu at the latter’s room and Jihoon will use the guest room. They will stay there for a month, so Jongin encouraged Jihoon to unpack his baggage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once he was left alone, Jihoon looked around the bare guest room. The Kims moved out of their old house after Mr. Kim’s death. Their current location is far from their old house, even if it’s still situated in Anyang. Jihoon’s own house is far from here. Since Jihoon’s parents are spending a month away for a business trip, he didn’t bother returning to his own home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A chubby head peeked in from the door and Jihoon smiled invitingly at the kid. Mingyu smiled back and entered the room. While the kid does the ‘beating around the bush’ dance, Jihoon looked at him properly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He could see Mingyu’s resemblance on Jongin. Back when they are still elementary students, Jihoon is sure he saw Jongin with the same tan skin, chubby cheeks, and toothy grin that Mingyu has now. Although Mingyu is somewhat short for a twelve-year-old boy, he’s certain that he will also shot up taller when puberty hits him, since Jongin and his mother are tall people. Maybe Mingyu is just a late bloomer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jongin said you have a PSP with you? Can I watch you play?” Mingyu finally asked. Jihoon shrugged, he can entertain the kid for a while. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sure. I got some sick games here.” Jihoon patted the bed and got his PSP. Mingyu joined him and watched him play. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Half an hour later, Jongin peeked in the room and laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jihoon, I told you to unpack. Mingyu, you didn’t even let him do that. You’re excited to meet him, huh?” Jongin laughed and patted Mingyu’s head. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Mingyu and Jihoon will meet inside the airport, as relayed by Jongin. Mingyu took the Anyang to Seoul flight, so he didn't meet his brother. Unfortunately, Jongin left his phone when he gave Jihoon the ride to the airport. Good thing Jihoon already asked for Mingyu's phone number the night before in case the internet in the airport is slow. </p><p>After a series of exchanged text messages, they agreed to just meet each other when they are already boarded at the plane; their seats are beside each other after all. With Jihoon arriving almost late in the airport and him not knowing what Mingyu looked like after a decade, this was the best solution.</p><p>He could somewhat remember the boy's face, after all, he and Jongin got a huge resemblance. But 10 years is not a short time, so imagine Jihoon's shock when he saw the towering man with a toothy grin and sun-kissed skin called for him before taking his seat beside Jihoon, possibly coming from the lavatory.</p><p>"Hyung!" The handsome guy excitedly said. There's anticipation on his eyes.</p><p>"M-Mingyu?" Jihoon questioned. If possible, the wide grin on his face broadened.</p><p>"It’s been a long time!" Mingyu said, his whole body turned on his seat to fully face Jihoon. He looked like he still got a lot to say, but the captain is finally speaking, reminding the passengers to listen to the emergency procedures, and Mingyu patiently closed his mouth and listened, giving Jihoon a few minutes to recollect his thoughts. When the flight attendants finally made the final check before take-off, Mingyu turned his expectant eyes to him.</p><p>"So, hyung. How are you lately? We got a lot to talk about!" The other said. </p><p>Jihoon mentally calculated. The flight duration is almost 5 hours. Thinking with this in mind, he sighed and entertained the other.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> After that, Mingyu is almost always with them. Sometimes, he played with Yuvin, their stepbrother, but most of the time he’s alone with Jihoon.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mrs. Kim talked to Jongin and asked that he look after Yuvin and get along with him. Seeing that the kid is just a year younger than Mingyu, Jongin might have been feeling conflicted. He’s the product of his mother’s infidelity, but he is too young, too innocent to be a subject of hate. In the end, he reluctantly does what his mother wants and tried to be a better brother to the youngest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So Jihoon is stuck with Mingyu for a while. Jihoon doesn’t mind, Mingyu is old enough to do responsible things, he’s not someone that Jihoon has to keep an eye on all the time. Mingyu is quite knowledgeable in household works. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For some reason, during the morning, he would always see Mingyu vacuuming the house even if it’s relatively tidy. When he saw that Jihoon is finally awake, he would say where the food is, the food that Jongin later commented is prepared with the help of Mingyu. Mingyu also played with Yuvin before lunch, then would help prepare the dishes for lunch. Even with the grownups absent, busy for the preparation of the wedding, the house is lively and doesn’t look like it is neglected or the state of the house you’ll imagine left under 2 teenagers and 2 pre-teens’ care. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, don’t you have friends to visit?” Jihoon asked one time. When he was younger, his mother would scold him for playing outside for hours. Mingyu just shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nah. I don’t have a lot of friends. I started school a little late, and some of my classmates are mean. They said I’m small and fat. So I don’t play with them. I play with Yuvin just fine,” he said. Jihoon patted the boy’s head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, I promise to play with you instead,” he said. Mingyu looked up at him, wide-eyed. Maybe they’re a bit shiny, but that may be just a trick of the light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Really? Promise?” he asked and held out his pinky finger.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I promise.” Jihoon linked it with his own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hyung, you’re so cool,” Mingyu said, awestruck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That summer, maybe, Jihoon also made a new friend. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>During the long flight, Jihoon learned a lot of things. Mingyu talked about all his experiences since they last met. </p><p>He shared that he finally got a circle of friends when the school year after they visited have started, those that stayed with him until now. Then he realized his passion for designing houses and buildings, so he took up Architectural Design. He stayed in Anyang because there’s a good university there, but he wanted to work in Seoul, where his late father’s friend has a firm that would take him in if he passed his board exam. He told how he reviewed day and night to ace it, and how he interned in a small firm in Anyang while waiting for the results.</p><p>“The results will be announced on the school page on Saturday, and I couldn’t sleep every night while thinking about it. This trip is well-timed. Too bad Jongin can’t come with us,” he finishes. Jihoon grunted.</p><p>“He will be missed,” he solemnly said. Mingyu laughed loudly, Jihoon has to slap his arm again to keep quiet. The man beside Mingyu has been glaring at them for a while now.</p><p>“So hyung, Jongin told me you’re producing for famous people. Share some juicy stuff with me,” Mingyu playfully said. Of course, he couldn’t say confidential stuff, but maybe he could tell Mingyu about that one time a girl group gush over him because they thought he’s just an intern.</p><p>It’s good to know that ten years after they last met, Mingyu still look at him like that.</p>
<hr/><p>Picture this: two adult men in a whitewashed room where the gentle waves of the sea could be heard, staring over one (1) king-sized bed with rose petals in the center formed in a heart shape. Two towels folded as swans kissing in the middle of the heart welcomes them, the soft linen of the bed inviting after a long flight. However, no one attempts to move, both having different levels of confusion.</p><p>"Uhm. Mingyu?" the shorter guy inquired.</p><p>"Yes, hyung?" The taller one answered.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"Huh? This is our room. Wait– Jongin didn't tell you about this?"</p><p>"No?" Or maybe he did, but Jihoon might not be listening.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>In the hindsight, maybe this would be prevented if Jihoon paid more attention. If he listened to his best friend plow about his planned vacation for them and not just hummed accordingly when asked for his approval. He might have said <em> no, don't take the couple's room for a discount </em>.</p><p>"So what now?" Jihoon sighed heavily after he sat down on the edge of the bed. Mingyu took a seat on the sofa across the bed. Jihoon fans the collar of his shirt, feeling sticky from the sudden heat of the tropical country. Mingyu stared at him, looking a little lightheaded before he shook his head.</p><p>"How about you take a shower first while I clean up the room and our things so it won't be messy? Then let’s talk about sleeping arrangements while we eat dinner?" He kindly offered. Jihoon agreed and took his toiletries, a change of clothes, and one swan towel to take a bath. There, he blasts the water in the coldest temperature possible, but it is still not enough to cool down.</p><p>Philippine weather is hellish during summer. It’s currently 5 in the afternoon, the sun is still high in the sky, and the atmosphere makes the sweat stick to their skin uncomfortably. Jihoon made sure to scrub his body thoroughly to remove the sweat and dirt on his body. </p><p>After he put on his large black t-shirt and white shorts, he toweled his dripping hair and exited the bathroom. He could see their bags carefully tucked on the door-less cabinet beside the bathroom door, Mingyu’s bag on the top shelf, Jihoon on the second, and their shoes already on the bottom shelve. Mingyu’s jacket is already hung on a hanger together with his pants, his toiletries and change of clothes are ready on the bottom of it. Jihoon could see that Mingyu still likes cleaning.</p><p>Mingyu is tapping away on his phone, the television is on to a movie channel. The swan towel is now draped over his lap, maybe because he’s now stripped down his boxer shorts. The bed is now free of the petals, but Jihoon could still smell a hint of them in the room. When Mingyu saw him, he put his phone down and stood up, hand secured on the towel he wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“Hyung, I already put your bag there, so just unpack what you need and hung what you want. I also turned on the aircon, but they said we could only put it at 20,” he pouted and went to the direction of the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he peeks out again and said, “Think what you want for dinner!” then he closed the door and started showering.</p><p>Jihoon doesn’t know why he does the things Mingyu said before, but he unpacks his sliders and his clothes for tomorrow’s schedule. He also left a message to his parents and Jongin, saying that they arrived at their hotel safely before charging his phone. Then, he laid on the bed and think about dinner, the shower running as background noise.</p><p>Rice is a must since he’s finally realizing that he’s hungry. They could check out the nearby restaurants, he saw some Chinese restaurants near the hotel or that local restaurant that grills fishes on their storefront. Thinking about food made him hungrier.</p><p>Mingyu finally emerged from the bathroom. He’s wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts. His hair is already combed and he smells like powdery cologne. When he hung his wet towel to dry, Jihoon sat up and checked the time: 6:30 PM.</p><p>“You’re ready to go, hyung?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jihoon grunted and moved to stand and moved to slip on his black sliders.</p><p>“Oh?” Mingyu exclaimed. Jihoon turned to him, confused. Mingyu pointed him out.</p><p>“We matched!” he said. Jihoon looked at Mingyu’s black and white outfit (he got white sliders) to his own. He chuckled amusedly.</p><p>“Whatever, let’s go. Let’s check up the local restaurant near here,” Jihoon proceeded to the door, eager to fill his empty stomach.</p><p>“Oh no, hyung. Not without a selfie first!”</p>
<hr/><p>After walking for fifteen minutes, they found themselves at the local restaurant that Jihoon said. </p><p>Their hotel has a five-minute walking distance to the beach in front of it and fifteen minutes to the city properly located at the back. The delicious smell of smoked chicken made both of their stomachs growl in hunger, so they took the only available table in the restaurant. A server noticed their arrival and gave them a menu. They only took a few minutes to call them back and order their meal: a grilled chicken, grilled spicy pork, and grilled milkfish with unlimited rice, crab and corn soup, and pineapple juice. It will take 30 to 45 minutes to be done, but given the number of customers, they agreed. A bowl of soup, fish crackers and the pineapple juice are being served first to temporarily sate their hunger.</p><p>“So, about the sleeping arrangement,” Mingyu said after sipping the warm soup, “I think we should just sleep in it together. I mean, we’re both men. There’s nothing wrong with it.” He said frankly. Jihoon groaned.</p><p>“But it’s hot!” he said, eating a piece of fish cracker, “and I remember you move a lot when you sleep.” Jihoon countered. Mingyu’s eyes widen in disbelief. He also blushed a bit.</p><p>“That was before! You hoard pillows!” he whined. Jihoon chuckled.</p><p>“Whatever. Let’s just put the folded comforter in the middle. That way I’ll be protected from your long limbs.” Jihoon continued teasing him. Mingyu looked away and pouted.</p><p>“You’re so mean. This is what I get for not suggesting that you take the sofa instead.”</p><p>“Huh? You’re making me, your hyung, take the sofa? Wow, Kim Mingyu,” Jihoon said in mock astonishment.</p><p>“Why? How do you expect me to sleep there? My legs will dangle at the end of it. Only your size will fit there.” Mingyu teased him back. Jihoon just glared at him and sipped his soup.</p><p>“Kim Mingyu, make sure to sleep with one eye open tonight.” He threatened the other. Mingyu’s eyes widen in terror and he whined in high pitch.</p><p>“Oh no, what will you do to me, oppa?” he said in a badly imitated girly voice.</p><p>Jihoon almost spits out the soup in his mouth in disbelief. Mingyu laughed at his face and he joined when the other snorted so hard he sounded like a pig.</p><p>With the sleeping arrangement somewhat settled, they moved to discuss their schedule for tomorrow while they enjoy their dinner at a leisurely pace.</p>
<hr/><p>They walked back to their hotel with full and satisfied stomachs. They decided to check out the souvenir shops for light shopping. Mingyu bought a straw hat and colored shades. Jihoon bought a tank top and trunks because he forgot to bring one (“<em> Hyung, how could you forget your swimwear when you’re going to the beach? </em>”). They also check out the shops where they could buy snacks, drinks, and other necessities. They also surveyed the nearby restaurants to know where they’ll eat tomorrow’s dinner.</p><p>With their stomachs finally starting to settle, they walked back to their hotel in sleepy silence. Once again, Mingyu broke it.</p><p>“Let me shower first, hyung. I hate the smell on me,” he said. Jihoon grunted.</p><p>“Fine, you’re going first, smelly boy.”</p><p>“You also smell fishy,”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>As agreed on, Jihoon settled on the sofa and waited for Mingyu to finish his shower. The room is cold now that the air-conditioning has been on for a few hours, so he took out the sweater and jogging pants as sleepwear seeing that their only blanket would serve as a barrier.</p><p>Jihoon smelled like fish and he’s starting to hate it, so he took off his shirt and bundled it in plastic. His nipples harden at the sudden drop of temperature, so he took his damp towel and wrap it around his shoulders. When Mingyu walks out of the shower, he stopped at the sight of half-naked Jihoon. They kind of stared at each other for a few seconds until Mingyu moves out of the way.</p><p>“There’s a water heater in you need it,” he said. Jihoon just grunted in reply.</p><p>He took a cold shower since he needs to condition his body to the temperature anyway. </p><p>Once he’s done and emerged from the shower, Mingyu is already sleeping in the bed. As promised, the comforter is placed on the middle of the bed, Mingyu even put the sofa throw pillow at Jihoon’s side, so he got more pillows to use.</p><p>Once Jihoon finished drying his hair and set his alarm for tomorrow morning, he finally laid down the bed with a sigh. As he closed his eyes, he felt Mingyu shift in the bed.</p><p>“Good night, Jihoonie.” He rasps sleepily.</p><p>“Good night, Minggu.” He answered back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2 of 4. Everything foreign is spooky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon and Mingyu woke up at 7 AM, just an hour before their scheduled meeting with the driver for the tour. They took a light breakfast inclusive in their package. It’s just a simple meal; fried garlic rice, fried egg, some caramelized pork (surprisingly tastes good), and instant coffee. It’s not grand, but it’s better than expected for a low budget tour.</p>
<p>They took a quick shower to freshen up, and just in time to meet their driver. The driver acts as the tour guide too, pointing out tourist spots that they won’t be going to along the way. There are only a few cars on the road, so they are on their first destination in no time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It’s an old church, the guide said. The big columns outside the church told decades of history. A wedding just finished, some men are removing paraphernalia and bouquet that lined the aisle, but the scent is still present. A few people in dresses and suits are still in the church, taking photos of themselves. </p>
<p>Mingyu appreciates the stained glasses of saints and the high ceiling covered in murals of angels and people of old times. He took pictures of everything; the ceiling, walls, windows, and the golden altar. Jihoon is not a fan of old western designs, he prefers the Asian counterparts, but Mingyu seems fascinated with everything.</p>
<p>“Jihoon! Do you know that this church has been here for more than 150 years? It’s evident on the Byzantine-Romanesque architecture and the façade of Gothic in style with neoclassical ornamentation,” Mingyu drones on his knowledge of designs and culture.</p>
<p>“Hmm… <em>Daebak</em>,” Jihoon just replied. He understands maybe just a quarter of what Mingyu said, but at least the boy is passionate about it.</p>
<p>They didn’t stay long. Soon, they are traveling again. Green, brown, and white blurred outside as the car drove past them. The sun is already up at 9 AM but the trees shade them from the sunlight. Still, Jihoon wished he also bought sunglasses like Mingyu the night before. He’ll have to remember it since they will stay on the beach tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Hey, remind me to buy sunglasses later. My eyes hurt.” He said. Mingyu, who is already wearing his, gave him a toothy grin.</p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The car slowed down and they entered a narrow, rocky path. In the distance, he could see a line of cars and they joined them once they’re within the vicinity. The driver parked theirs and told them to wait.</p>
<p>“We’re in the Tarsier Sanctuary now. We can finally see a tarsier!” Mingyu exclaimed.</p>
<p>It may be some kind of animal, but Jihoon didn’t research anything about their itinerary. He looked around. In front of them is a big circular garden with a cottage in the middle where food is served. Jihoon is not yet hungry, but he remembered they’ll have lunch on the river cruise later. He’s already looking forward to it.</p>
<p>When the driver gave them their tickets, he just told them to follow another group of tourists and they entered the venue.</p>
<p>It’s like putting animals in cages in the middle of the woods. Though some animals, like rabbits and goats, are free to roam around, others are not so much. Children are free to play with the hamsters while adults watch and coo. </p>
<p>Mingyu just took photos of everything. Jihoon himself shot a photo of the colorful birds, turtles, monkeys, and some exotic cats. Their small group already dispersed at the tour guide’s “please don’t put your fingers inside the cages. They will bite you.” So Jihoon and Mingyu just roam around and took the sights. While there are no people around them, Mingyu made Jihoon stand in the middle of a tunnel made of vines and took a picture on him, and Jihoon took his. After the tunnel, a big “<em>Please be quiet, tarsiers are sleeping</em>,” and “<em>No Camera Flash</em>!” signs are posted.</p>
<p>“You can take pictures of tarsiers, but please remove the flash. Their eyes are sensitive. Thank you,” a guide said and they pointed out the location of the animal.</p>
<p>Jihoon thought he’ll see them in cages, but it turns out they are hiding in branches above them, Mingyu has to slouch to avoid hitting it. And they are tiny. So tiny, maybe his fists are larger than them. They are cute, tiny brown monkey-like creatures. Unlike what the sign said, their big eyes are wide open, taking maybe half of their faces. Mingyu cooed and took pictures, his height made it possible to take a photo closely, but still a good distance away from the animal. Jihoon just zoomed in to get a good photo.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, there are only three of the tarsiers here, since they don’t do well in captivity. But Jihoon thinks too much cuteness in one place is bad too.</p>
<p>They moved on to the butterfly house. It’s just a small glasshouse so only a few people could get in at a time. Butterflies are flying around the space freely, it’s a bit creepy. Mingyu is already taking photos of the butterflies outside while they are waiting for their turn. He busied himself in looking at the stages of larvae beside them.</p>
<p>“Wanna go in there?” Mingyu asked as he joined him in line. Jihoon shrugged.</p>
<p>“For a while. Might as well do everything this place could offer,” he said. </p>
<p>They went inside and he regrets his decision immediately. He’s creeped out with the thought that these… moths will somehow land on him. Behind him, Mingyu made himself smaller but ducking and taking photos of the colorful ones that are eating on the flowers.</p>
<p>There are guides in the glasshouse too and are happy answering the other visitors’ questions.</p>
<p>“This is the biggest one, Mariposa,” the guide beside him said and pointed somewhere near them. Jihoon followed it and can’t help but exclaim.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” he quickly put some distance between him and the said butterfly. It’s big, maybe bigger than his hand. It got wide, brown wings and it’s not moving, fortunately. The guide laughed at his reaction. “Don’t worry, it’s already dead,” he said.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Jihoon heaved a sigh of relief while Mingyu took a picture of it. The guide offered to put a live butterfly on Mingyu’s hands and took a picture of him. Jihoon politely declined when asked.</p>
<p>They quickly exited the glasshouse and followed the other tourists out. There’s nothing much on the way out. Just some swings, herbs, and a funny statue of the man peeing, with water running down his legs. Mingyu laughed and also took a photo of it. </p>
<p>When they exited the zoo, they saw their driver still eating lunch in the canteen near the entrance, so they decided to visit the circular garden first. Few people are already eating their lunches at 11 AM, but the garden is quiet. There are lots are flowering plants so Jihoon walked around to see if there’s some worth taking photos of.</p>
<p>“Hyung, stay there!” Mingyu said and Jihoon stopped, he didn’t even move to look at Mingyu, he knew the other is already taking his photo. They just passed their time like that. Taking photos of each other and walking around. Maybe twenty minutes later, they went back to the car and saw their driver ready to go.</p>
<p>“I already contacted our partner on the river cruise. You’ll be able to get your number immediately for entrance. The food is good, unlimited! They said that if you go here, you should try the floating resto,” their driver said.</p>
<p>“Can’t wait!” Mingyu answered. Jihoon is already feeling hungry, so he’s looking forward to it too.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The drive is short but looking for parking took a long time. The driver turned them over to a new guy so that they could wait for their number inside the port at 12NN. </p>
<p>“You’ll be going after this batch.” The guy said. After a few minutes of waiting, their numbers are called and they are ushered on a big boat that caters 20-30 people for lunch. Tables for 8 are scattered around the buffet of foods in the middle, with just a bit of space for the coolers for beers and sodas and band instruments at the front of the boat. Their numbers are posted near there.</p>
<p>When they got to their seats, they wasted no time getting their food. The buffet consists of many dishes. Mainly of rice, pasta, noodles, then pork, chicken, and seafood dishes, and fruits and desserts. Jihoon stacked as much rice and meat and sweet and sour shrimps as he can eat on his plate. Mingyu offered to get another plate for little of other dishes so that they could taste all of it. When they got back to their seats, they already have 4 large plates with them, for sharing. They also asked for an additional 3 cans of coke for drinks.</p>
<p>They enjoyed the food while the boat stayed on the side of the river, not yet moving from their place. Maybe they’ll move once the passengers are done eating? </p>
<p>They managed to eat everything on their plates, Mingyu even went to get a new batch of shrimps and some desserts. With their stomachs full after eating, they relaxed and waited for the boat to move. It was then that Jihoon noticed the girls beside him giggling while looking at Mingyu. He doesn’t understand their language, but he can understand the <em>boy next door look</em> and <em>cute</em>. A girl is brave enough to talk to him and asked Mingyu to take their group photo.</p>
<p>Jihoon felt his phone vibrate and his attention shifted to it. Jongin sent a message. He opened the chat head and was greeted by a newly bathe Jongin holding a peace sign.</p>
<p>Jongin: [Image attached]<br/>Jongin: Getting ready for the wedding.<br/>Jihoon: just finished eating</p>
<p>Jihoon opened his camera app and pointed the camera towards the empty plates that the caterers are yet to retrieve. He already sent the photo when he noticed Mingyu is also seen in it with his lips pouting at the camera.</p>
<p>Jihoon: [Image attached]<br/>Jongin: lol bro notice him<br/>Jongin: Gotta go. Enjoy!<br/>Jihoon: you too.</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” Mingyu asked. Jihoon locked his phone and gave his full attention to the other. The boat is now moving.</p>
<p>“Your brother,” he simply said.</p>
<p>“How come he chats you but not me?” he sulked. Jihoon just laughs.</p>
<p>There’s not much to do while the boat is moving, but there is a live singer on the boat, and the water is so blue and the greens from the trees surrounding the long river look pleasing to the eyes. Jihoon took photos of the environment while Mingyu recorded the live performance in this Instagram story. Then he asked the girls before to take a photo of him and Jihoon so they posed for a few. </p>
<p>Other boats with tourists also accompany them in the river, but there’s one boat that is solely to showcase a native folk dance. Children are in colorful skirts and plain white shirts, with candles on the top of their heads and their hands. Their boat stopped for a while to watch, then moved on to circle back to the port.</p>
<p>“Do you want a souvenir photo?” a server asked, and Mingyu immediately agreed. They posted against the railing of the boat, with Mingyu’s arm around his shoulders, and another one on the end of the boat, where one wrong move and they’ll fall in the river. Jihoon is a bit scared, so the resulting photo ends up with him just clinging on Mingyu who looks like he’s having fun. Mingyu purchased both photos and gave the first shot to him. Then they relaxed until the boat stopped. They arrived on the port safely and easily found their driver on the parking.</p>
<p>“How’s the lunch?” their driver asked.</p>
<p>Mingyu happily chatted with the driver and Jihoon is very impressed with his careful English. He can converse in complete sentences, only pausing a bit to think for the word. His tone always has a questioning point in there, making it sound awkward, but the driver doesn’t give away any indication that he doesn’t understand Mingyu, maybe because he is also like this; he can understand English just fine, but not a fluent speaker.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They drove for a long while, even if the car is moving fast. He can see that they are getting farther from the city proper, and soon, there are only fields and trees in sight. There are up and downs on the road and Jihoon felt ticklish with the speed. Thank God there are very few cars on the road, he felt like he’s in a roller coaster. He can see Mingyu gripping his seat belt beside him. </p>
<p>Only a few cars passed them. They entered a tunnel made of towering trees. Jihoon could not stop himself from taking a photo of the trees. With the long, empty road, fast car, and the bits of sunlight that managed to go through the leaves of the trees, Jihoon felt content.</p>
<p>Not a few minutes after, their driver parked their car on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere. </p>
<p>“This is the manmade mahogany forest. I can take a picture of you in the middle of the road.”</p>
<p>The resulting photos are artistically pleasing. With numerous tall mahogany trees on the sides and the long, clear road in the middle creates a symmetrical background for Mingyu and Woozi. They posed for many photos individually and together until other tourists also arrived at their spot.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next stop is the world-famous Chocolate Hills. Along the way to the observatory located in the tallest hill, the driver already pointed up some hills. It’s hard to imagine up close, but if Jihoon looked far ahead, he could see bumps on the horizon. When they finally arrived at the tallest hill, he could see many green hills surrounding them.</p>
<p>“It’s called Chocolate Hills because, during the rainy season, all of these hills are colored brown from the mud. Imagine if they’re made of real chocolate,” Mingyu said as he took photos of their surroundings.</p>
<p>“If that’s the case then they won’t remain for a long time; people will just probably eat them until they're gone.” He said. Mingyu snickered beside him and pointed at the peak of the hill. A lot of people are going up and down the stairs to it; it’s a steep climb, but even Jihoon could handle it. “Wanna go there? Must have a better view.” When Mingyu agreed, they went there.</p>
<p>After a few photos, they already called up their river and went to the next destination. It’ll be their final stop for today. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Python Sanctuary, as expected got a lot of snakes in it. They just have three large snakes sleeping on the corners of the enclosure. </p>
<p>When they entered the place, it’s just a covered basketball court with rooms on the side. A big open pen is placed near the entrance that would greet the visitors. The tour guide doesn’t even have to tell them what’s if there. Jihoon and Mingyu could see baby snakes crawling on the flooring. Even Mingyu is creeped out. After staying away from the pen, the guide led them to an open area with empty cages meant for pythons, but when Jihoon saw the big coil of snake in front of the cage, he stopped walking.</p>
<p>“I’m not going there,” he said when the guide ushered him. He just stayed at his spot while Mingyu stepped a little closer to take a photo. </p>
<p>When Jihoon observed the place, to his horror, he could see two other snakes sleeping on the corners. One yellow, and one grayish in a color that is located not far from him. Jihoon just looked behind his back to make sure no snakes are near him, then slowly backed away in fear that a snake would catch him escaping and biting him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, these snakes are domesticated. They won’t attack if they’re not threatened,” the guide said; still, Jihoon is firm on not stepping closer to them. “If you want, you could look at the other animals here. We also have birds and crocodiles here,” he said.</p>
<p>“Are they in cages now?” he asked to make sure.</p>
<p>“Yup. We can’t set them free. They’ll gonna be food for the snakes if we let them,” the tour guide joked, but Jihoon is too afraid to laugh.</p>
<p>He visited the crocodile and the silent, colorful birds. From where he is, he could see Mingyu trying to touch the yellow snake, which is now awake and lazily crawling near a bench. Another personnel made him sit there and took the snake without fear, then put it on Migyu’s neck while another took a photo of him. </p>
<p>Mingyu is stiff as he posed for the photo, and became even stiffer with the snake started moving on his arms. When the snake started moving its head, Mingyu started to panic and asked for the personnel to get the snake off him. Thankfully, they safely took the snake and it went merrily away from them, not before Mingyu shouted in surprise when the snake tried to coil its tail on his arm.</p>
<p>Jihoon wanted to laugh, but he would be as afraid as (if not more than) Mingyu if that happened to him. Funnily, after Mingyu’s shout, the birds he’s been eyeing started to squawk as well. When Mingyu went to him, he can’t help but tease him.</p>
<p>“Look, Mingyu, they’re copying you,” he teased as he mentioned to the now noisy birds. Mingyu glared at him.</p>
<p>“Shut up, hyung,” he just said.</p>
<p>When they are going out of the dangerous (in Jihoon’s mind) place, he slipped a bill of money on the donation box, praying that they would at least build a larger cage for the snakes with it.</p>
<p>It’s already 4 PM, and after they left the Python Sanctuary, the tour for the first day is finally done.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After the long drive back to their hotel, the driver reminded them that they should wake up early for the next day for the island hopping and went away after he wished them a nice night ahead. It’s nearing dawn, so Mingyu and Jihoon decided to rest for a bit before heading out for dinner.</p>
<p>They are both too drained to care about flopping down the sofa. They don’t want to dirty their bed by lying down on it, so they just cooled down on the sofa. Jihoon is busy checking out his emails and social media while Mingyu checked his camera for the shots he took throughout the day, transferring the files on the laptop he also took with him. He would let Jihoon check some good photos of him, and they agreed that Mingyu will send all good photos to Jihoon’s email before they sleep.</p>
<p>With enough rest, Mingyu offered to wash out first while Jihoon is still checking out the photos on the laptop. While browsing, Jihoon couldn’t help but be amazed by Mingyu’s shots. Maybe having a better grasp of photography is good. Jihoon’s photos that Mingyu took all turned out good. After a bit of scrolling, he realized that many of Mingyu’s photos are shot of him, whether posing to the camera or just candidly.</p>
<p>“Nice. Mom will like this,” Jihoon said and picked the photos that he wanted to be sent to him and copied it to another folder. When Mingyu emerged from the bath, Jihoon told him the location of the folder then headed to the bath quickly. The more quickly he finished, the earlier they could eat dinner.</p>
<p>They ate dinner at the Chinese restaurant that Jihoon noticed the day ago. It has a few customers only, so they quickly ordered a bowl of serving fried rice, some spicy noodles, and a crab dish.</p>
<p>“This tour is surprisingly tiring,” Mingyu said as they wait for their food.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I feel drained because of the animals, not because of the tour itself,” Jihoon agreed. Mingyu laughed and sipped his water.</p>
<p>“I’ll never touch a snake ever again,” he said. “How’s the tour so far? Are you enjoying it?” </p>
<p>“Sure. The river cruise lunch is the highlight for the day, but I’m looking forward to the island hopping. Jongin and I wanted to relax when we planned this trip, and the beaches here are the most recommended ones. They say the view is great whatever time of the day you visit.” Jihoon answered. He’s looking forward to visiting the beach.</p>
<p>“There are certainly a lot of foreigners here,” Mingyu noted. ”Should we go to the beachside before we head back to the hotel? We could also check out where we could eat tomorrow night. Oh! And we need to purchase your sunglasses, too.” Jihoon nodded.</p>
<p>“Sure. That reminds me, the results of your exam will be out tomorrow, right? Let’s check out the bars where we could celebrate if you passed and get wasted if you don’t.” he snickered. Mingyu pouted at him.</p>
<p>“Hyung, you’re merciless, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re a big boy now. You can take it,” </p>
<p>Their chat is halted because their food arrived. Their food is good for two already, even if they only ordered one serving each, they both shared the dishes. The fried rice and the crab dish both looked appetizing, while one whiff and look on the red spicy noodle soup promised a painful dinner. Jihoon took a photo of it and send it to a colleague. </p>
<p>“Junhui would like this. Maybe he’ll even get the 5th level spice option.” Jihoon started with the fried rice and the crab dish. Mingyu paused for a second, then proceeded to eat his food.</p>
<p>“Junhui?” he questioned.</p>
<p>“Chinese dance instruction from my company. He likes spicy foods,” Jihoon answered.</p>
<p>“Oh, so… not a boyfriend?” Mingyu carefully asked, not looking at Jihoon.</p>
<p>It’s not like Jihoon hides his sexuality, but he also does not announce it to anybody. Mingyu might have heard of his past relationships from Jongin, and Jihoon doesn’t have anything against it. It’s not like Mingyu is a stranger to him, but talking about this with someone he just recently met again, Jihoon felt a bit shy. </p>
<p>“N-no. I got nothing like that now. My hands are too full of workload, I don’t have time to fool around.” He just answered.</p>
<p>“Good,” Mingyu said, when he looked at him funnily, he hastily added “W-well, if you’re in a relationship right now, this vacation won’t happen, right? It’s good because at least y-you can relax like this, is what I mean.” Mingyu took a lot of sip of the spicy noodle soup after that, causing him to cough. Jihoon just looked at him for a few seconds as the other tried to calm down.</p>
<p>“You need some water?” he asked the sweating boy.</p>
<p>“Please,” Mingyu said, breathing through his open mouth and fanning his tongue. Jihoon finally took pity on him a waved at the idle server a pitcher of iced cold water.</p>
<p>Jihoon looked at the teary-eyed boy who drunk two full glass of the water and snickered. </p>
<p>Serves him right for making Jihoon nervous.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After dinner (spicy noodle soup left half-eaten while the fried rice and crab are finished), as agreed on, they walked to the beachside. Even at 7 o’clock, the beach sidebars are lively with music and multi-colored lights, but the crowd is just lazing around casually and easily. After spotting a souvenir shop where Jihoon bought sunglasses, they walked unhurriedly to check out the bars.</p>
<p>Most of the bars are open to the public; some needed reservations, while others just have patrons going to and from them. Mingyu and Jihoon checked the prices of the food and drinks that are posted outside the bars, and they quickly agreed on one resto-bar that serves unlimited bottled drinks and finger foods and also have a live band that will perform tomorrow. The price is a bit higher than other bars, but it also meant fewer customers. Jihoon doesn’t mind it too since it’ll be his gift to Mingyu; he’s sure the boy will pass his exam.</p>
<p>Instead of walking back to their hotel room, they just continued walking along the beach, now nearer on the shore. The crashing of waves is louder on this part, the music sounded far from where they are.</p>
<p>“I wish I could live somewhere like this,” Mingyu said as he stretches his arms. The cool summer breeze ruffles his hair and thin shirt, but it felt so refreshing.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Going somewhere like this is good once in a while. Too bad Jongin missed this,” Jihoon agreed. </p>
<p>“Oh but Jongin is also enjoying right now for sure. Don’t you know that the wedding is located on the beach too?” Mingyu asked. Jihoon shook his head.</p>
<p>“Now that you mentioned it, I didn’t know that. I thought it’ll be a civil wedding since it’s rushed,” Jihoon said.</p>
<p>“Nah. Turns out, Jongdae already planned everything before he proposed when just sent out the invitations when his girlfriend agreed to marry him.” He shared, looking thoughtful. “What would happen if his girlfriend said no?”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’ll just cancel everything? Wow, rich people have no fear, huh?”</p>
<p>“You tell me. Between the two of us, you’re the richer one,” Mingyu teased him. Jihoon laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ll probably be richer once you start on your profession. One design could cost a million for sure.” He said, holding up a hand with money sign. Mingyu smiled uneasily.</p>
<p>“If I pass the exam,” he said, somehow sounding small and inferior as if he has no confidence in himself. Jihoon knew Mingyu’s good, Jongin said so himself, and he is a licensed engineer, a good one at that. His brother’s word should have been enough to ease him, but certainly, it is not.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will,” Jihoon said and patted his back. Mingyu looked at him and smiled softly.</p>
<p>“Thanks, hyung. I need that,” He just said and stared far ahead. Jihoon could see that Mingyu is still troubled by something, but he looked more confident now than before. With the knowledge that he helped lessen the boy’s worries even a little bit, Jihoon just stayed silent and let the other think.</p>
<p>“How about we go back now so we could sleep early. We need energy for tomorrow’s activity. I’m pretty tired now too,” Jihoon offered and Mingyu agreed.</p>
<p>They silently went back to their room and finally laid down to their bed, the previous night’s fussing for the sleeping arrangement is nowhere. They peacefully settled down, comfortable enough that their shoulders touch. Mingyu shifted to face him, and Jihoon refrained to move to turn his head.</p>
<p>“Good night, Jihoon.” He rasps sleepily, his breath tickling Jihoon’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Good night, Minggu.” He answered back and patted the other’s hips.</p>
<p>Jihoon closed his eyes and started counting sheep to fall asleep. He got to one hundred seventy before he surrendered and turned to face the now sleeping boy beside him for a more comfortable position. He started counting again and the last number he remembers before falling asleep is fifty-six.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>